


Day 2- Hot Chocolate

by HelloMrJones



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 2- Hot Chocolate, M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrJones/pseuds/HelloMrJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of fic- Hot Chocolate. </p>
<p>Looking at his Scrabble mug, Q notes that whatever beverage James has made is topped generously with whipped cream. He's instantly dubious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2- Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic- Day 2- Hot Chocolate. On time! 8D

Q is pulled from his binary daze by the thunk of a mug being set on his desk. He looks through his glasses at the steaming cup sitting less than a foot from his beloved computers. 

He isn't surprised to see 007 in his domain either with a sly smile on his face. Q gives him a long suffering stare. 

"Might I inquire as to what piece of expensive technology you've destroyed now, 007?" It was a common occurrence. The agent had no regard for the inventions the quartermaster created especially for him. 

Bond made up for it though. Almost every night. 

"A treat, for you." The agent drawls, gesturing subtly to the cup on Q's desk. 

Looking at his Scrabble mug, Q notes that whatever beverage James has made is topped generously with whipped cream. He's instantly dubious. 

Giving the agent a suspicious glance, he takes the mug and attempts to tell what it is by smell. Unfortunately, the whipped cream is so heavily applied that it's sealed everything inside, the heat, the smells, and the color. The only way to discover its contents is by taste. 

Slowly, Q lifts the mug to his lips and, after battling with the heavily applied whipped cream, is shocked by the pleasantly scorching taste of hot chocolate. 

The surprise must show on his face for the agent still standing by his desk scoffs. "Mustn't be too much of a surprise, surely." 

Q looks at him over the rim of his glasses. "Considering your attempt to brew earl grey, James, my shock is entirely understandable." 

The agent had put the tea bags in the tea pot before any water. Blasphemous. 

James, unperturbed by the mess, rolls his eyes. "Coffee is more my forte." 

Q sighs indignantly, not taking his eyes off the agent. Standing from his comfortable seat, he round the desk to stand in front of his dubious boyfriend. They'd never really decided on the terms of their relationship, but they had agreed to not hide it. 

It's for this reason that Q kisses him without hesitation. The exchange is warm and undemanding on both sides, tongues barely swiping against the others' lips. 

When they pull apart, James has a soft smile on his face. "You taste like chocolate." he drawls, his hands placed on the quartermasters hips comfortably. 

Q's lips pull into a rueful smile. "So that was your goal this whole time?" 

"No." James leans forward to whisper into his ear. "But I have plenty of whipped cream left over." 

Safe to say they both finished early that night, going out into the snowy London streets, and rushing home to enjoy the remainder.


End file.
